Question: What is the value of ${\heartsuit}?$ $32 = {\heartsuit} \times 8$ ${\heartsuit} = ~$
Solution: We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Total}}={\text{number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}}$ We have $8$ in each group. What is the ${\text{number of groups}}$, when we have a total of ${32}$ ? There would be $4$ groups. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ ${32} = 4\times8$ ${\heartsuit} = {4}$